The invention relates to a line scanning and accelerating voltage generating circuit for a cathoderay tube, including a transformer for supplying an accelerating voltage, a winding of which is connected between a power supply source and a semi-conductor interrupter element, which is also connected to a magnetic deflection coil and to first arrangement formed by a first retrace capacitor and a first diode, this arrangement forming a current path parallel to that of the interrupter, said diode being conductive in a direction opposite to that of the interrupter, the circuit further including a separation diode interposed between the transformer and the deflection coil, and connected such that the interrupter current is allowed to pass, and a second arrangement formed by a second retrace capacitor and a second diode, this second arrangement being connected to the electrode of the separation diode remote from the interrupter.
Such a circuit is intended for use in monitors for the display of alphanumerical texts and/or synthetic images.
The document FR-A-2,493,651 discloses a circuit which corresponds to the circuit described in the above opening paragraph. The problem to be solved in said document is to prevent over-oscillations and linearity errors, but does not consider the problem of obtaining several standards of different line amplitudes.